Changes
by RainboIsland
Summary: Emma is suspicious when Ruby's wardrobe takes a turn for the average.


The first day Emma thought maybe it was just a one time thing. Maybe an off day for Ruby. But then there was the two days afterward.

Ruby's red was missing.

Although it wasn't just the usual coloring to her outfits that was missing. It was the outfits themselves. Something had shifted, and Ruby's unique style had all but disappeared.

Most everyone else gave her their polite comments, saying how nice she looked, or didn't pay any mind to the change at all.

Except for Emma.

It worried her. After Ruby's little self-discovery working at the sheriff's department Emma had been paying a bit more attention to the brunette. They had gone from acquaintances to somewhat good friends. Although she had been recently trying to ignore her more than friendly interest in her.

So she was worried. Worried when one of Ruby's, really her main, descriptive qualities simply... Disappeared.

Sure she looked nice. Really nice. Without her mask of usual makeup, with the curls spilling around her shoulders where she would usually straighten them. She looked really nice. Without her over the top accessories. Without her usual somewhat revealing clothing... Okay, maybe Emma missed that a little.

When a week and a half had passed, and Ruby still hadn't relapsed, because Emma was thinking that's what would happen. She would relapse, no better way to put it. This new Ruby wasn't normal. It was seriously driving Emma crazy.

Why...? Why...? Why?

She couldn't help obsessing, she liked to know the reasons behind things. She liked to know why things changed, how they changed, if they can be changed back.

There was one thing that she noted above all else about this change in Ruby. She didn't seem as happy. Well, less perky. Upbeat.

After the first two weeks Emma was sure she was the only one that had noticed this part of the change in Ruby. She had thought about bringing it up to Mary Margaret. But she had plenty of problems of her own on her mind currently, and she really didn't want to give her interest in the waitress away.

But when she was approached about it. Seated at the bar, unconsciously watching Ruby.

"It looks good on her doesn't it?" Emma jumped, and heat flushed into her cheeks. Her eyes quickly darting to the side to look at nothing in particular, just not Ruby.

"I-I... Uh." Emma swallowed, Granny let out a small chuckle. Any assumptions she had had about the sheriff's interest in her granddaughter confirmed in that response. "She- She doesn't seem happy... Does she? At least... Not... not _as_ happy." Emma waited nervously for the older woman to react.

"No. She doesn't." She really wished she would elaborate. "You know why she did it?" Emma's brow crinkled and she turned around in her seat.

"No." She paused, that was her main problem. "Do you?"

"Well I'll just let you think on that one." Granny shook her head.

"I- I don't know." Emma ran her palms down her jeans, her frown deepening. "She wants to look more... Mature?"

"You got part of it." She nodded, as if to encourage the blonde to go on. But Emma had no more, and looked on dumbly. Granny let out a heavy sigh. "You're a bit dull girl." She shook her head again, the scowl on Emma's face making her continue. "She wants to look more mature." Granny paused, as if to make sure that Emma was following. "For you."

"What?" Emma's voice dropped for the word, disbelieving, and quiet. What if someone heard?

"Because she likes you." The old woman pressed on, rolling her eyes. "She wants you to like her. She thinks you don't because you're... I don't know older. Told her it was stupid." She paused again. Emma hadn't interrupted her. Which encouraged her to go on. "I told her that you were plenty interested. Just to... dull to see she was."

"She.._ She likes me._" Emma squeaked. Gripping her knees where her hands had come to rest.

"Yes." The older woman sighed heavily. Giving the blonde a push. "Now go end this... We both know it isn't right for her." Emma felt her insides give a flutter. Cupping a hand over her stomach she frowned.

"Not _now_." She groaned, scooting backwards, and grabbing the edge of the bar stool. Nervousness rearing its ugly head to stare her down. Granny just let out a chuckle, and moved on back into the kitchen.

"In your own time. But that better be soon."

–

"Hey, Rubes..." Emma approached the brunette in the ally, she was leaned against the brick wall. Her head tipped back the sky. Streaked with pink and red, just a bit of purple. It was beautiful. She was beautiful.

"Hey." Ruby turned her head to the side. Her lips flicking up into a grin. That playful bit of her Emma had been looking for just barely coming to the surface.

Emma leaned against the ally wall. Unable to draw her eyes from the brunette next to her for the sky. Pretty sure that Ruby was the more beautiful of the two, although the pink hues the setting sun set there way was definitely exaggerating a few features.

"You look... Nice." Emma wasn't convinced she sounded very sure of it herself. But it sent a smile across Ruby's lips, and that made it worth it.

"You think?" Ruby asked, turning now. So her shoulder was resting against the wall of the dinner. Moving so with out warning that she caught Emma staring. Which sent a blush hot across the blonde's cheeks.

"Yeah..." Emma admitted. She did, she even though it was quite obvious she was trying to push out of the rather adolescent style she had been in. She still looked young.

Probably because she was. But a whole different kind of young. A growing one. It sent little butterflies off in her chest. Not down in her stomach where they usually resided when she thought about Ruby. But in her heart, a thump of excitement. A bit of a selfish one. She had done this... for her. Emma found herself suddenly a bit closer to the brunette. Breathing her air almost.

"You know... I was trying to look..." Ruby blushed, and Emma didn't feel so self-conscious of the one that was still covering her cheeks. "Older."

"You... don't." Ruby's smile fell. Into a slightly disappointed look. "Just... different. Not as... loud." Emma's mouth twitched to the side. "Do you want that?" It had been bugging her, ever since Granny had pointed out Ruby's motives. She didn't want Ruby to changer for her. She wanted her to be what she wanted, because that was part of the reason she was drawn to her.

"I want..." Ruby's blush returned full force. Heart ramming against her chest. She knew the goosebumps she felt weren't from the decreasing warmth from the sun. "...you." It was barely a whisper. Her heart had made it's way into her throat with all it's manic beating. Making it very difficult to talk. Fear, excitement, and nerves mingled, and she was panicking waiting for Emma's reply.

Which she never received. But the lips on hers substituted for one.

And the fingers buried deep in her curly hair.

Or the way she brought them together, almost every inch of their bodies touching. It was an exhilarating, breathtaking moment. That quite cliche-ly had both of them seeing fireworks, and sun spots.

"I want _you_ too."


End file.
